


Give My All For You

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AGH, AND THAT IS WHY HE DOES NOT APPEAR AS A FORCE GHOST, BECAUSE HE ISN’T DEAD, BEN SOLO IS ALIVE AND IN THE WORLD BETWEEN WORLDS, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo is alive, But for this one time I will, Canon Compliant, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, F/M, Force Ghost Palpatine, I don’t like it I don’t agree with it I honestly don’t accept it, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Palpatine, the world between worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: The only way to rescue Ben Solo from the World Between Worlds is to turn to the dark side- a sacrifice Rey is willing to make.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Give My All For You

_ Finally _ .

After months of searching, rereading Luke’s notes, running into dead ends, sleepless nights, endless days, after so many fails and so few successes, this was it.

She had found the way to bring him back.

Rey stood in front of the odd, mirror-like object in the center of the room. It seemed to be made of some sort of reflective black glass, but she couldn’t see her reflection or see through it. There seemed to be something glowing inside of it, but she didn’t dare reach out to touch it.

”I knew you would come,” a familiar, gravelly voice hissed. She looked around in alarm. _No...it can’t be._

”Palpatine,” she accused, glaring at the glass as if it was to blame. Judging from the amount of dark energy flowing through and from it, that was a possibility.

”Now, that’s no way to treat your elders. Haven’t you learned any manners?’

“Like you would know.” Her hand flew to the hilt of her lightsaber, ready to fight. “We killed you. How are you still alive?”

”Who says I am?” The disembodied voice echoed powerfully through the small room. Rey turned to the entrance only to find that it had been sealed shut. “Foolish Jedi, believing that they were the only ones who had the power to return to the galaxy as ghosts.”

”Then leave me _alone_.”

“But you need me. You see, I know something you don’t.”

She hesitated, not wanting to trust him. But she knew from experience that his words always had _some_ truth to them- no matter how little. And if she failed, she would never see Ben again. She was willing to do _anything_ to bring him back. “What?”

”This particular entrance to the World Between Worlds requires a specific type of force user. More specifically, a dark sider.”

Rey froze. _A dark sider?_

 _“_ It will take you decades to find another entrance.” The unspoken words hung in the air like a physical weight: decades that she didn’t have.

Ben was counting on her to find him. This was it, this was her chance. If she didn’t take it...

”What do I have to do?”

“Use your hatred, your greed, the emotions the weak _Jedi_ forced you to suppress. Harness the dark side, and my soul- and the souls of the Sith before you -will guide you.”

 _This is for you, Ben,_ Rey thought to herself, before closing her eyes and doing what he’d instructed. 

Visions flashed through her mind. A cloaked, hooded figure leading a group of clone troopers towards the Jedi Temple. A blast of Sith lightning. A four-armed cyborg striking down a Jedi. Alderaan blown to pieces. Blood. Death. Pain. Everywhere she looked, agony.

”Rise, Kyra Ren,” Palpatine’s voice echoed through the room.

Kyra rose from her crouched position on the floor. Her eyes glowed an eerie yellow.

She was ready to enter the World Between Worlds.

“Yes Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading- Happy Revenge Of The Fifth everyone!!


End file.
